


They found your wallet in the cemetery

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, PTSD, Percy and Annabeth have ptsd, Sally Jackson is a Good Mom, Trials of Apollo spoilers, as much as I don’t want it to happen. Jason is dead, paul is a bit intimidated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were watching a movie. Then Percy’s phone rings.—Percy gets a phone call that Jason is dead
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Piper McLean & Annabeth Chase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	They found your wallet in the cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry y’all.

Annabeth sat on the couch, her back to the armrest and the movie paused while Percy grabbed some food. Then his phone rang. Leo had made them ‘Monster-Proof’ phones a while back and they worked good as new. 

“Percy, your phone is ringing!” Annabeth picked up the device and saw that it was Piper. Which wasn’t unusual, but she usually called Annabeth, seeing as they were pretty close. “It’s Piper.”

Percy walked back into the living room holding a tray of blue cookies Sally had made before she and Paul had gone out that night. He picked up the phone and answered it, putting it to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked Piper.

“Percy!” She sounded as if she had been crying, “You’re going to want to sit down.”

“Ok?” Percy sat down next to Annabeth, who had sat up now, slightly worried.

“Is Annabeth there? If she is, can you put me on speaker?” Percy pressed the speaker button, “Alright, Pipes, what do you need to tell us?” Annabeth snaked her fingers into Percy’s, who immediately clasped onto her hand and squeezed three times. _‘I love you’_ Something they had been using for a while, just a small reassurance in battle or during nightmares.

Piper took a deep breath in, seemingly calming herself before delivering the news.

“Jason is dead. I’m so sorry Percy.”

“What? Can you repeat that please?” Percy asked, in disbelief, while Annabeth sat silent next to him, staring at the wall in front of her, un responding. 

“Jason passed away this morning in San Diego. On the beach. He was already kind of dead but he was at the point of no return by the time we got to the beach” Piper repeated slowly, much more careful of her wording. Annabeth put her face in her hands and remained silent while Percy stood up and walked around the coffee table slowly, trying to process it.

“May I ask how?” Percy rubbed his temple and let out a small sigh.

“It was at the hands of Caligula, the th-”

“Third roman emperor became powerful and began to think he was a god, began presenting and introducing himself as a god and is very conceited.” Annabeth interrupted from the couch. “Never met him and hope to keep it that way.” 

“Good plan.” Piper responded. “Meg and Apollo are taking him to Camp Jupiter, where he can have a proper burial and Reyna can see him again. Frank and Hazel too.”

“Glad to hear it.” Percy answered. “Alright. Thanks for letting us know Piper. See you soon. Goodbye.” Percy ended the call and sat back down on the couch. He buried his face into his hands and started violently shaking, letting tears stream down his face. Annabeth took his hands away and wrapped them around herself, silent tears pouring down her own skin. Percy dug his head into her shoulder, trying to hide himself. While Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair and across his back to calm him. 

“How many more Annabeth? How many more friends do we have to lose for the gods to be satisfied?”

“I’m not sure Perce. I'm not sure.”

Percy suddenly unraveled himself from her grasp and walked out onto the terrace, shouting to the sky, “Damn you Zeus! You and your fucked up system! Damn you to tartarus and back! It's horrible down there, I would know! Fuck you and everything you’ve ever done! I hope you get smitten by every monster in all of eternity and that all of your horrible decisions come back to bite you in the ass! I ho-” Annabeth pulled him back inside as the sky started pouring rain, lighting striking left and right, dangerously close to Percy’s apartment building. That's when Sally walked in with Paul.

“Have you noticed how suddenly it started storming? Cra-” She noticed Annabeth holding her boyfriend close to her while he sobbed into her shoulder. “What happened?”

“Hi Sally. Percy was yelling at Zeus a minute or two ago.”

“That explains the storm. But it doesn't explain why you’re both crying. When he yells at Zeus he mostly gets a smug look on his face.”

“It's Jason.” That word alone sent another wave of sobs through Percy. Sally took him from Annabeth's grasp and though being shorter than the 6’0” boy, rocked him slowly upright, while he trembled in her embrace. Sally had only met the boy once or twice but she adored him. He was polite and very kind to her. 

“What about him?” She asked. Paul was backing out of the room. Even though he had learned about the Demigod-ness and everything that was real. He was still kind of uncomfortable in emotional situations. 

“He’s dead.” Annabeth sighed.

“What! Who did this. I will hunt them down and cut their faces right off their body.” Annabeth let out a slight giggle at Sally’s fierceness.

“I don’t think you want to do that Mom” Percy brought his head off of Sally’s shoulder. “His name is Caligula. He was the third roman emperor and began thinking he was a god from all of his wealth and power. He’s dangerous.”

“Alright. For your sake I won’t go murder him. But how are you kids? Anything I can get you? Just need some time?”

“Some time and a hug?” Annabeth spoke up. Sally smiled at the girl. It had taken Annabeth a while to feel at home with the Jacksons, but after Tartarus she had felt much more welcome. She and Percy slept in the same room during the time they weren't at camp due to their PTSD, which led to nightmares.

“Of course dear.” Sally pulled the girl in for a tight hug, and Annabeth curled into the woman, bringing her arms around Sally and lightly squeezing back. Sally would keep her kids safe always and forever.


End file.
